No wonder I love you ShinattyChan
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: One-Shot. China gets drunk and his Kitty companion gets a little to close  Yaoi, rated M for a reason. Rochu! Also china's adorable ukeness


**Warnings: China may seem a little OOC, There is sexually deeds and BoyxBoy no like no read. I did not create these characters, only the story. Russia and China belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I use both Ivan and Yao Russia and China's human names around the end. Thank you now please enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>It was Friday night at China's household, and everyone was partying it up getting super wasted. There was China of course, Korea, Taiwan, Japan, Hong Kong and of course, China's beloved weird hello kitty mask wearing man, Shinatty.<p>

China was probably the most wasted, he really couldn't handle his liquor, Korea Japan and Hong Kong tried to convince him not to do it, but he only complained saying that he's older and can do what he wants.

That's why now, we see the Chinese man dancing on the table, singing Friday by Rebecca Black in Chinese.

"xīng qī wǔ xīng qī wǔ wǒ zhēn de hěn xiǎng tiào wǔ  
>zhè gè zhōu mò dà jiā dōu yào chū qù chū qù chū qù<br>xīng qī wǔ xīng qī wǔ wǒ zhēn de hěn xiǎng tiào wǔ  
>zhè gè zhōu mò dà jiā dōu yào chū qù, chū qù<p>

chū qù wán, chū qù wàn, wa  
>chū qù wàn, chū qù wán, hāi<br>kuài lè kuài lè  
>xī wàng jīn tiān wǎn shàng mǎ shàng (dào)"<p>

"Heehee!" He giggled softly, wavering back and forth on the table, stumbling slightly. "Communist power aru!" He yelled to the havens.

"Woooooo! Go Aniki!" Yelled Korea pumping his fist.

In the corner Taiwan was all over Japan, and Hong Kong was chilling alone in the back like always. Shinatty kept watch of China, making sure he didn't fall off. Probably all drunk, but at least not as crazy as their older brother.

China was about to start his singer karaoke again when all of the sudden he lost his footing, the table tipped over, throwing him along with it.

"Aiyaaaa!"

"Aniki!"

Quickly Japan brought out a camera from nowhere and started taking pictures.

The ebony haired man braced himself for the impact, but it never came. All he felt was arms grab him, keeping him up. He slowly opened his eyes, only to come face to face with his hello-Kitty impersonator.

"Shinatty-Chan!~" He purred, hugging the mans neck tightly. "So cute aru! *hic* such a good kitty for saving me aruuuuu!"

If not for the mask, you could of probably seen the blush on his face.

"Aniki! I would of saved you daze! *hic* Superhero's originated in Korea! Hey you! Cat thing, let go of my Aniki daze!" Korea slurred unfairly, puffs of smoke coming from his head.

"Hey, watch who you are talking to aru! He's my Shinatty-Chan and I love him!" He said planting a kiss on the man's mask.

"Why don't you kiss me daze! I created them!" He wined.

"Aiya! Shut up aru!" He yelled climbing off the masked man. "Let the party continue!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in unison.

After a few more hours of partying, it was ended by Korea spilling his liquor all over China. After much scolding, everyone decided to leave so they wouldn't have to listen to him anymore.

"BUT ANIKI!—"

**-Wham-**

The door was quickly slammed in the Koreans face.

"Aiya! What a nuisance…*Hic* Now I am all soaking wet aru!" He pouted trying to fan out his shirt. "Err, this is not working out aru! *hic* I need a shower."

China lifted his head and moved his view to his couch were his Shinatty-Chan sat.

"Oh Shinatty!~" He called drunkenly. "You're the only one who understands me aru!" He pouted again, running over to the man, jumping on him, leaning against his chest, sitting on his lap. China's face was so close to the latter's, Shinatty could feel his heart begin to race, China was so adorable, especially drunk. Without realizing what he was doing, the Asian slowly straddled the man. Shinatty groaned quickly grabbing the Asian's tiny waist.

"Hmm, what's wrong Shinatty-chan? Your more quiet then usually~ *hic*" He slurred tilting his head sideways.

China huffed at the silent treatment. "Fine! I don't really care aru! But, I was wondering if you could carry me to the bathroom aru, I'm wayyyyyyy to drunk to walk there myself aru. All his words were like one big sentence as he smiled slyly.

The cat man nodded, slowly lifting China up bridal style. Once they reached the bathroom the taller man placed the Asian gently down on the closed toilet lid. China desperately tried to undo his buttons, but was fumbling too much, and couldn't focus. Shinatty went over to the bathtub and turned on the water, making sure it was suitable for the smaller nation.

China mumbled under his breath, probably cursing in Chinese. "Ugh, Shinatty-Chan, will you please undress me aru!" He whined in defeat.

The mask wearing man paused for a moment before slowly walking over and with slightly shaking hands, undressed him. While he was undressing him, he couldn't help but look at the ebony haired mans face.

It was unbelievably a turn on. His pink small lips were slightly pushed out, his face was beat red, his eyes half way open as he stared at the masked man with hazed golden brown eyes. Finally the shirt came undone, the silk sliding off the man easily reveling smooth soft porcelain skin.

It took all of taller man's strength not to touch the Asian's body.

"Pants too aru…" he said softly, yawning.

Again, he did as he was told and slid the pants off reveling his of course, hello-kitty boxers. The taller man scoffed.

"What's so funny aru! These are based off you, aren't they adorable!" He said standing up quickly, but his legs almost gave out making him crash onto Shinatty.

"Nn, sorry aru!" *Hic*

"I-Its ok…"

"We'll its about time aru! What took you so long to talk to me!" He said putting on his most innocent look.

"Again with the silence? AIYA! Your unreasonable aru! You're lucky you're cute and I'm to drunk to care!"

He grumbled picking himself up, wobbling slightly as he stood fully on his two legs. Shinatty also got up, dusting himself off, and before anything else could happen China quickly tried shoving the man out the door.

Unfortunately…

Shinatty was too big and tall to be moved by a weak drunk little Asian. He just stood there as the Asian tried pushing as hard as he could, the taller man just tilted his head in confusion.

"Err! Get out aru!" He groaned pushing harder. "I don't want you in here anymore aru!" Came muffled as his face squashed against the larger man's frame.

Without warning, Shinatty moved, causing the smaller nation to fall flat on his face.

"Cao!" He cursed loudly cupping his face in pain as it began turning a brighter red.

"Ah! China…" Shinatty tried to walk back in, but China moved to quickly, shutting the door.

Embarrassed by his lack of balance he yelled. "S-STAY OUT ARU!"

He grumbled to himself, sliding off his boxers and slowly descended into the water, the heat was nice and soothed his aching limbs. "Ahh~ So nice aru~" He thought to himself.

Then, came a light tapping at his door.

"Go away!" He yelled back.

Again the tapping continue.

"Mehh…" He growled to himself. He felt bad now, he loved his Shinatty-Chan and he was like a lost kitten trying to claw his way in, wanting to see his owner. "Ok ok, you can come in aru!" He called peeking his gaze slightly over the tub.

Slowly the door opened, the taller man peeked his head inside, just double checking to see if it was really ok.

"Y-You can come in I said…" the Asian repeated softly.

He came in all the way this time, closing the door behind him he walked up and kneeled beside the tub.

"I-I'm sorry I yelled at you aru." China apologized a nice color red covering his already read face from being drunk. He reached out his hand to rub the man's mask.

Shinatty rubbed up against the hand in a (We'll to China at least) adorable manner.

"Aiee~ So cute~" He squealed wrapping his arms around the mans neck.

After sometime in the bath, and after Shinatty helped the Asian wash his back for him, China decided to go to bed.

Shinatty~ He called playfully into his room from the bathroom.

The taller man look towards the bathroom door and saw the Asian standing there, with a bashful look on his face.

_"Dang he looks adorable…is he still drunk?"_Shinatty thought to himself.

"D-Don't laugh ok aru?" He called again, face glowing even redder.

Shinatty nodded.

Slowly China came out, but what the latter saw was a major nosebleed waiting to happen. The Chinese nation had his hair down, he was wearing a small white tank top with pink lace at the top. No pants, just underwear. Pink underwear…and that was it.

"We'll, is it cute aru? I-I normally don't wear things like this since I'm a guy, and over 4000 and you know…b-but I like it cause I think its so cute aru!" He smiled.

"Da…it is…" Came softly from the latter.

"Huh? What was that Shinatty?" He asked. He could of sworn he heard his friend say…da? That couldn't be right though, no. he had to be still drunk from all the liquor.

"N-nothing." The man repeated.

"Oh well." China sighed, brushing it off.

He walked over to Shinatty who was next to his bed and grabbed his large hand with his small dainty ones.

"You can sleep with me tonight Shinatty-Chan~ Would you like that aru?" He asked tilting his head.

He nodded almost to quickly.

"Yay!" The Asian flopped down on the mattress, his legs up but spread them slightly as he sunk down into the soft mattress. The tank top moved up slightly reveling most of his smooth stomach.

Shinatty gulped. He could feel his palms become sweaty.

"Come on." China yawned, patting a place next to him.

But instead he didn't lay beside him, no, he decided to crawl on top of the smaller nation and hover over him. Laying in between the Asians legs, he kept himself up, looking down at his adorable cute blushing face.

"Hmm?" China asked sleepily. "What's wrong, oh! I know! Do you want a goodnight kiss aru?"

Again, he nodded.

"Ok!" China closed his eyes and pushed out his lips.

The man lifted his mask up to just revel his lips and some of his nose. He leaned down hovering his lips against the Asians. Softly he whispered "Yao" before he placed a kiss on his lips.

China's eyes opened wide as he was kissed.

_"Yao?" China repeated in his head."There is only one person who calls me that. No no, that can't be aru!"_ He contemplated in his head. _"I still must be hazy from drinking, I shouldn't of had so much, I know I can't handle my liquor aru."_

The soft kiss that Shinatty had placed, began to get a little more rougher. Deepening the kiss, getting a slight muffle sound in protest from the Asian. He slid his hand onto China's small waist, running his hand up and down.

China muffled again. "Mmm! S-Shinatty!" He managed to let escape from the kiss. Shinatty pulled away slightly. "S-Stop aru!" He yelled face red. "W-What do you think y-your doing aru!"

"Kissing you~" He said in almost a mocking manner.

"N-No, bad! What you are doing is harass- Eep!" He squealed as the man's large hand crept up his tank top and tweaked his nipple.

"Ahh~ S-Shina, no aru!" He moaned as the latter squeezed harder.

"You like~" he whispered softly against the older nation's ear, licking it.

China shivered at the hot breath against his ear, shutting his eyes tightly as he felt his friend leave light kisses on his cheek, to his jaw line, down to his neck, nipping at it tenderly, each time releasing an unwanted moan of pleasure to escape.

"Please…" He pleaded, tears filling his eyes. "D-Don't do this aru…Shinatty-Chan I-"

"I'm not Shinatty." He stated plainly.

"h-huh?"

"I said I'm not Shinatty da."

"Wait…Da…so you are…your…RUSSIA ARU!"

"Heehee~ We'll now that the cat is out of the bag, so to speak~" The man took off the mask he was wearing, tossing it to the side. Only to revel, of course, the only Chinese stalker known to the world.

Russia.

"R-Russia! Wh-what are you doing here, were did my Shinatty-Chan go aru?"

"Hmm~ I don't know da?" The Russian said sarcastically.

"Liar aru! If you did anything I'll—Mmph!" He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing with his. The Asian tried desperately to push away, pushing at the mans broad shoulders, it wasn't doing much, all it was doing was weakening China even more.

Somehow, sneakily Russia snuck his tongue into the smaller nation's mouth. A moan escaped that Asian mentally kicked himself for letting happen.

The Russian said huskily sending shivers down the Asians spine. Russia slid his cold hands down to China's thighs, slowly and lightly touching the soft skin.

"I know you like this…"

His face blow up bright red. "I-It's only because I'm still drunk aru!" He sputtered, trying to make up some kind of good excuse. But even the 4000+ year old nation knew when he was getting turned on.

And boy was he getting turned on.

"Come now little Yao~ You were going to let that creepy masked cat thing do this to you, why not me da?" He pouted as he sneaked his arm up and tweaked the hard pink nub again.

"Ahh! F-First off don't call me by my human name, and second I-I was never about to let anyone do anything to me aru!" He yelled flustered. "So stop touching me T-There-ahhhh~" He moaned louder as the Russian pinched harder his way to sensitive nipple.

"But you are so adorable~ I just can't help myself da~" He smiled slyly leaning in for another kiss.

"No aru!" He argued, pushing the Russians face away.

But the bigger nation was to strong for the drunk smaller nation. He pushed his way through the tiny hands, again stealing a kiss.

This time, for some odd reason, after resisting for about a couple secounds, China began to melt into the kiss. The touches, the kisses, the heat, it was driving him crazy beyond belief.

"S-Stupid alcohol aru." He cursed himself in his head. But, who was he kidding, he wasn't that drunk anymore and he wanted Russia or at least his body wanted him. Hey, if you were a 4000 year old virgin, you would want this to after so long.

"Uhh, R-Russia aru~" He puffed out breathless.

Russia just smiled, leaning down to nibble on the smaller nation's neck. Tenderly he bit and licked the luscious skin.

"Ahh-Nn~" China jerked upwards, signaling Russia to go further.

"Before I, we do this…I want you to do one thing for me my little sunflower."

China pouted, looking straight into the Russians violet eyes. His face red and eyes teary and hazed with lust and drunkenness. Looking as f**kable as ever if Russia had to add.

He bent down towards the Asian's ear and whispered.

"I want you…to call my name….my human name."

"Ugh? B-But why aru! I-It's so embarrassing." He said blushing more.

"Please~" Begged the larger man.

"Aiya!... F-fine." Looking away he softly whispered it. "I-Ivan aru…"

His smile grew wider. "I'm sorry I didn't quite here you da?"

"I said, Ivan aru!" He said louder this time, closing his eyes.

Ivan grabbed the Asians chin to have him look at him directly.

"Now…lets here you moan it~"

"AIYAAAAA!"

China panted hard as Russia pushed deeper and deeper into the small opening portal. Because Yao was so tiny and Ivan so big, it was increasingly difficult to get himself fully in. It also didn't help that Yao was completely new to the "sex thing" and kept angling himself in the wrong way, causing it to be slightly more painful then pleasurable.

"Agh! Ahh, I-Ivan, it hurts aru!" Yao panted, mouth a jar, tears flowing.

"Please relax, I'll try to make it less painful da." Ivan grunted out of breath. "Open your legs wider and just relax your muscles."

China did as he was instructed, and things began to move a little smoother. The pain turned into pure bliss and ecstasy as waves of pleasure serge thought his the Asian's body. Russia constantly hitting that special point in his lover, was sending him over the edge.

The Russian bent down to Yao and kissed him deeply as he continued his thrust. The kisses were sloppy and China probably didn't even know what he was doing at this point.

All he knew is that he was close to the edge and coming fast.

"Uhh! Ahh~ I-I can't aru! I-Ivan I might…"

Ivan left tiny kisses down the smaller nations body, biting down on one of Yao's supple pink nipples and whispered.

Come for me, my little sunflower~ He huskily said with lust and passion.

With a couple more heart pounding, bun bruising thrust, Yao finally came. Russia had soon come after, filling his lover to the top with him. Claiming him as his own, taking and possessing what rightfully belonged to him.

When the breathing finally came down to a steady breath, Tiredly Yao looked over to Ivan and gave him a weak grimace face.

"I-I hate you aru…you pervert…aru…"

"Hmm~" Ivan smiled happily, it widening as far as it possible could.

"And I love you too little Yao~"

The Chinese nation scoffed, blowing a piece of hair out of his face. Then, appearing on his face was a small simple smile. Nothing out of the ordinary, but for Russia it was everything.

"I love you too aru… and I'm happy you were actually my Shinatty-Chan~ Now wonder I loved him so much."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, nice isent it? xDD Lol. We'll this was for a contest Rochu entry on DA about "First times". So I did a first time him figuring out who Shinatty is and his first sexy time. Yahh, its how I roll~<strong>


End file.
